In software integration there can be many services that users and applications may need to query. Generally, the software integration process can be achieved by using an integration adapter. Most common integration adapters are built using the service metadata of the service and provide a typing area for the query to be applied. A user needs to traverse the metadata file manually and type the query using a query language specific to the service, which may or may not be common query language such as Structured Query Language (SQL). However, the process can get complicated, as the number of potential services can be virtually unlimited with many services having their own query language.